Fire to the Rain
by negschainsaw
Summary: Events in the stormy and yet passionate relationship of N/CC   based on song from Adele -Set fire to the rain


**A.N . Hey guys, back again lol uhm...this is basically a songfic again (yes i'm original) and I'm not using the methapor of CC and Niles, even though opposites still being the perfect match. Fire and rain get it? lol ok i'll stop boring you (or continue, with the story) I sooo hope you guys like it cause yeah...i've put my heart in it lol review?**

Disclaimer: not my characters obviously and Fire to the rain- Adele, I earn no money whatsoever.

**Fire to the Rain**

She almost strode up the darkened stairway of the mansion and knocked harder than necessarily on his door. Expressing the urgency of her returning or still trying to keep herself from running again. The door opened and every fiber of her being and her soul cracked and she fell to his feet, so confident and strong one moment before the door opened and so vulnerable and broken the moment he opened the door and she saw the hurt and the heartache in his blue eyes.

_I let it fall, my heart  
>and as it fell, you rose to claim it.<br>It was dark and I was over  
>until you kissed my lips and saved me<em>

He caught her when she broke down before him and held her. He fell on his knees with her while she shakily and desperately grasped at his shirt and cried her love for him over and over again against his chest, praying that he wouldn't let her fall and disappear. He held her there in the dark hallway while she sobbed and claimed her love over and over again, only interrupting the repeated sentence when he kissed her and saved her from being destroyed from the inside.

He cupped her face and shook his head while she cried. "You're perfect" he exclaimed over and over again, trying to convince her of how perfect she was for him. He took her hands and put them on his chest over his heart, "you healed me…" She sobbed louder and let him hold her when she was so unsure if she should wear his gold band on her finger and stand by his side, if she was worth it and shouldn't fall by his feet and let him go to find someone better.

_My hands, they're strong  
>but my knees were far too weak<br>to stand in your arms  
>without falling to your feet. <em>  
><em><br>_-

He smiled and held her against his chest before he told her how beautiful she was. She had never thought that every hateful word he said in the past 20 years were never true. He took her hand and kissed the palm with the slight scar on it and apologized for it. She quickly forgave him with a simple kiss for every hurtful thing he ever did to her.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play, you would always win, always win._

He laid her on the bed and kept feeling her lips with his with passion, while she ran her hands and fingertips on his chest feverishly and desire . Everywhere she touched it felt as like a flame burst out in his entire body, the cold golden band that crossed over his chest gave him shivers that made the flame flare up with an intensity that mirrored his love and desire for her.  
>She moaned when she felt his lips in her neck and his hot breath against her earlobe and wondered for a second, before he enveloped her in the heat of his passion, how she had the power to make him to be like this,<p>

_But I set fire to the rain  
>watched it pour as I touched your face.<em>

She woke up with a start, sweating and hart rapidly beating again. With a quick look around she realized that it was another dream about what they once shared and while she buried her face in her hands as the tears touched her cheeks painfully again and her heart screamed out for his.

_let it burn while I cry  
>'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name .<em>

He woke up in the middle of the night , her soft breathing against his chest awoke the smile on his face again and his arms tightened around her. He heard a soft comfort sound from her and turned his head lightly to breathe in the scent that was purely hers. Chanel and Berries. He placed a small kiss on her neck and drifted off to sleep once again feeling completely satisfied with her in his arms.

_When laying with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better.<em>

He laughed as she was dancing in the rain in her amazing dress, completely soaked. His heart skipped a beat every time he saw her like this, carefree and laughing like nothing else mattered. He realized that every cold and degrading thing she ever said to him was never true and went to her in the rain in his nicest tuxedo and waltzed with her in the park, carefree and laughing.

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true , never true<br>and the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

He growled lowly at her teasing grin and picked her up swiftly. When she just touched the counter she cupped his face and started kissing him passionately, he returned the kiss while hiking up her skirt and pulling down her red lace panties. He grinned at her purr and choice of underwear. While he drawing soft but low moans from her, her hands began working on his belt. Soon they were both moaning loudly and full of fire for each other.

_But I set fire to the rain  
>watched it pour as I touched your face.<em>

He woke up and blinking with his eyes he realized again where he was. He groaned in his pillow as it was another one of the countless dreams he had about what they once shared. He felt his heart hurt as he turned his head to the empty space next to him, he reached out and touched it and sighed. His heart ached for her and was calling her name.

_let it burn while I cried  
>'cause I it screaming out your name, your name<br>_-  
>He yelled at her and she yelled back while the tears formed in her eyes. He shook her head at an argument she tossed and she groaned and yelled back at him when he began to point things out.<br>She yanked the ring of her finger and threw at him. He caught it with his reflexes and frowned at her.  
>"Then go ! I said that you shouldn't marry me! I knew it was going to be a mistake!"<p>

_I set fire to the rain  
>and I threw us into the flames.<br>_  
>He looked at the golden band in his palm and shook his head firmly. "don't ever tell me that it was a mistake, it was not and will never be" He took a step closer but when she stepped a step back at the same moment he felt something die in his heart. "CC…"<br>She shook her head when she saw the same hurt from years ago again and yelled "no! I won't do this anymore…" and turned towards the door. The last thing he heard was the door slam shut followed by an empty silence and the last feeling was the cold metal in his palm.

_Where it felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<em>

She shifted and winced at the harsh pain in her neck. She opened her eyes a little and tried to move but the pain forced her not to turn her head too much. Once she registered and came back from her slumber she noticed she had fallen asleep in the couch again and sighed while looking at the door, just hoping he would come in and smile at her and then carry her to the bedroom. The pain in her neck faded when the pain in her heart only grew with the minutes when he didn't came in.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you<em>

He stood in the kitchen and twirled the milk in his cup. Rubbing his face he felt a light stubble around his chin and on his cheeks. He let out a sigh from exhaustion and pained frustration. He stood up and emptied the cup before washing it and storing it back in the cupboard. He closed the robe more and went in the living room to go to his bedroom again, in hope that sleep would finally come to him. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at his front door. He looked down in defeat a little but frowned and crouched down when he saw something sticking out from under the couch. He picked it up and a surprised look crossed his features, he softly let his thumb caress her face on the picture and since a long time a tiny smile showed on his lips.  
>He looked up again to the door and put the picture on the table and strode to his bedroom to change in some clothes.<p>

_Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<em>

He came outside and noticed it was pouring down, he quickly pulled his jacket a little over his head to protect himself from the rain. He looked to his left and right quickly and cursed a little before letting go of the jacket and starting to run down the street.  
>CC was still looking at the door and felt the tears stream down her cheek, but this time in silence. Everything around her was silent. She closed her eyes firmly against the silence and the tears that begged her to escape.<br>He was panting and the rainwater was soaking in his clothes. Drops of water were dripping from his face and hair. He stood there, before the door in the rain. He could only hear his own heart thundering and himself panting.  
>CC's eyes flew open when she heard something, sitting up shakily from exhaustion and fear she studied the door until she heard a knock again. She glanced at the clock and swallowed when she saw the late hour and stepped closer.<p>

His panting was less now but his heart kept thundering in his chest.  
>She stood before the door and laid her hand on the knob.<br>He studied the door and knew he didn't have to knock anymore.  
>She swallowed down her fear a little and turned the knob.<p>

He heard the click and the door opened and he found her eyes again after all this time.  
>She looked at him, standing in the rain with his hair soaking wet and the drops caressing the skin she had once caressed.<p>

He didn't say anything but reached out and laid his fingers on her cheek. She closed her eyes and stepped to him, crushing her lips to his while she cupped his face. He sighed deeply and pulled her against him completely while showing her his need for her.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<em>

She stood there crying while returning his kisses with sobs against his lips. He held her firmly and tried to erase every hurt from the past with his lips. He felt his own heart ache for her and heard screaming her name because he needed to feel her and heal him again.  
><em><br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

She felt his need and her heart was screaming for him too. Never breaking the kiss she brought him inside with her while her hands were already working on his jacket and shirt. He broke the kiss for a second to pull her nightie over her head before crushing his lips on hers again. The cold rain had sunk in both their bodies and they needed each other's touch and flame to feel warm.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<em>

Soon the skin of each other's bodies was touching theirs again and hands and lips were all over every inch of the bodies, desperate to erase the past.  
>She tilted her head to let her senses feel his lips again and he let out a moan when her hands were flaring up the same flame from all these years ago.<br>"I missed you" he heard her whisper with hurt and need in his ear and he kissed her again while bringing her down on the carpet. "Never again…" and with those last words she held him close as they were one again after a time of being broken and empty.

_Oh noooo  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh  
>Let it burn<br>Oh oh ohhhh_


End file.
